TERE BINA
by Babykins818
Summary: "JAB TAK HUM KISI KE HUMDARD NAHI BANTE NA, TAB TAK HUM DARD SE AUR DARD HUMSE JUDA NAHI HOTA" A Sachvi fic... peep in to know...
1. Chapter 1

Friends this is my first try on Sachvi. Actually I had typed this earlier, thought to post after finishing my current stories. But now, I can't stop myself from posting this.

I need your support throughout my journey. Hope you will like my story. Here we go,

 _ **TERE BINA**_

" _jab tak hum kisi ke humdard nahi bante na,_

 _Tab tak hum dard se aur dard humse juda nahi hota"_

CHAPTER 1

It was early morning. A beautiful girl can be seen working in the kitchen. She was preparing breakfast while engrossed in some thoughts. Her eyes were filled with tears. At that time, a handsome guy came there.

Guy: Purvi, it's getting late, we have to leave for bureau. Go and get ready. Meanwhile I will manage this.

Hearing his voice she cleared her eyes without his notice. She turned to him.

Purvi: sir, am not feeling well. I think to take leave today.

Guy: what happened to you? Is anything serious? Come let's go to the doctor first.

She smiled at his concern for her.

Purvi: no sir, it's nothing serious. I will be alright if I take some rest.

Guy: are you sure?

Purvi: yea, please inform ACP sir about this.

Guy: ok..!

After some time he leaves to bureau after having his breakfast. After his departure she went to her room. She took her wedding chain and a box of vermillion from her drawer. She was crying silently while looking at them.

Purvi (pov): it is one year now….! One year have passed since that worst day of my life. At that time I don't know that I have to regret for my act. Destiny had forced me to take a wrong decision regarding my future.

She was lost in her past life. Every single moment passed from her life flashed in front of her eyes.

 _ **Flashback starts**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Friends I know it's very short chappy. The flashback will start in next one.**_

 _ **So, who is the guy?**_

 _ **What's his relation with her?**_

 _ **What happened in Purvi's life?**_

 _ **Please review if you want me to continue.**_

 _ **Stay blessed.**_

 _ **shaniha**_


	2. Chapter 2

Only 7 reviews…! Really disappointing….if you don't want me to continue….please inform me…..

 _ **Sonia**_ : thank you dear…. I will try to keep up your hope.

 _ **Nandita**_ : thank you….writing in Hindi is a bit difficult for me. So, I can't write in hindi. am soo sorry for that.

 _ **loveukavin**_ : hahaha…..here is your flashback… thank you dear

 _ **shabna**_ : thank you shabu…. :)

 ** _CIDans_** : thank you… yea you are correct, Sachin is the guy…but Purvi is married to…?

 _ **Rajvigirl**_ : thank you dear…..

 _ **Pari**_ : sorry….. but I had already mentioned that it's a Sachvi fic.

Now going with the story…

 _ **TERE BINA**_

 _CHAPTER 2_

 _ **Flashback starts**_

(Purvi was an orphan and was staying in an orphanage)

It was the day of deewali, everybody was enjoying the ceremony. The orphanage was really looking beautiful as it was enlightened. Many outsiders were also there to celebrate with children. Purvi was in a yellow anarkali suit. Everyone was mesmerized by her beauty. When the function was going on a young handsome guy came to her.

Guy: hi beautiful..!

Purvi: (bit hesitatingly) hi...who are you?

Guy: am Vijay…..what's your name?

Purvi didn't give any answer to him. She just went from there.

Vijay (pov): strange girl…..! Haven't even told her name…but I will not let you go….. (With a smile and in dreamy tone) haa…..what should I do…I have fallen for you at the very first sight itself.

The day passed with full of fun and everyone enjoyed it to the core.

Vijay started to send gifts and chocolates to Purvi secretly. She was very much confused that who might be the secret admirer.

Days passed like that. She started to feel something for her secret admirer. She was very excited to see him.

Purvi was eagerly waiting for her appointment letter to forces after training. One day, she was called by Anita, who was in charge of their orphanage, to her room. She thought that she is called to inform about her appointment letter. She was very happy. She entered the room where she saw a familiar figure to her.

Anita: …..

 _ **Flashback ends**_

She came out of her trance with the continuous ring of her phone. She looked at the screen.

Purvi: Sachin sir….! (She took the phone) Hello sir….what happened? Is everything alright?

Sachin: Purvi relax…How are you feeling now?

Purvi: am alright….. Am just tired of yesterday's late night work.

Sachin: if any problem is there…..call me…okay..?

Purvi:okay..!

Sachin: take care of yourself. Bye…!

After cutting the phone she went to take a shower to make herself calm. Then she engaged in her daily chores. But still her mind was roaming somewhere and tears were flowing down continuously…..

 _ **In bureau….**_

Sachin(pov): Why Purvi is so tensed? Why am feeling that something is bothering her?

He much so engrossed in his thought. He came to his sense with the call of Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Sachin, you haven't put date for this file…..please correct it and give it back.

Sachin: ohh….sorry sir…! I haven't noticed it.

He take that file from Abhijeet. He just take his phone to check the date….something striked in his mind by seeing the date.

Sachin (pov): ohh no….how I had forgot this? So, Purvi is upset because of this…today is her wedding anniversary (sighed) I have to go to her.

He hurriedly corrected the file and gave back to Abhijeet and asked for leave. Abhijeet granted him the permission and he left from there….

 _ **In Sachvi home**_

Sachin reached there and rang the bell in great tension. Purvi came and opened the door. He was shocked to see her messy condition. Her red swollen eyes clearly indicate that she had been crying for a long time….

Sachin: Purvi, what have you done to yourself? Are you still thinking of him? Forget him Purvi, he is your past…you have to move on…!

Purvi: I don't want to remember him. But his memories are haunting me…..am afraid that what happens if he come back?

Sachin: nothing will happen like that….be brave. Don't you trust me...mm? (she nodded her head) then wipe your tears. I don't want to see no more tears in your eyes.

Purvi wiped her tears and smiled a little. He also smiled seeing her like that.

Sachin: go and get ready (Purvi looked at him questioningly, he continued) we can go to sea side. It will give you some sooth.

She went from there to get ready…..

 _ **In Purvi's room**_

Purvi (pov): how caring is Sachin sir. am blessed to have him in my life as a friend…... I wish if he also was like this…..!

She sighed and get ready.

Purvi came down after getting ready. She was wearing a black chudidar. Sachin was so lost in her beauty…..he jerked his mind by the call of Purvi.

Purvi: Sir….!

Sachin: haa… haa….come we can go.

They came out, he locked the door and both seated in the car.

Sachin: (while starting the car) Purvi, I think it's 7 months since we had met each other. (She looked at him confusedly) I think you haven't accepted me as your friend since now…

Purvi: why not? You are my friend….why are you thinking that I haven't accepted you as a friend?

Sachin: if so, why are you calling me 'sir'? I have told you many times to call me by name.

Purvi: how can I…?

Sachin: (making a sad face) is my name this much bad?

She laughed seeing him like this. He really felt happy by this. He thought that he had succeeded in making her happy at least for a while.

Purvi: stop your drama. I will call you by your name now on wards. Now happy?

Sachin: yea…very much.

Within sometime they reached sea side and sat in a less crowded place. Both were sitting silently. Purvi was staring the waves. Her memories went back to one year before.

 _ **Flashback starts**_

Purvi was called to Anita's cabin…

Purvi: ma'am….!

Anita: haa Purvi get in…. (Purvi saw a similar figure there. He was staring her. She felt uneasy with this) meet Mr. Vijay…..he wants to talk to you.

Purvi agreed half-heartedly and went with him to the lawn.

Vijay: Purvi I know, you must have surprising what a stranger want to speak to you. I think you remember me…..we had met earlier?

Purvi: yea….on deewali celebration.

Vijay: mm….when I first saw you, my heart start beating fastly and I felt like that I found my life partner. Am also an orphan…I saw my family….my happiness…everything in you. You are the only one who can complete me. (He takes a deep breath) I don't know how to speak romantically. I just wanted to say you that _**I LOVE YOU**_. Are you ready to be with me in my remaining life?

He looked her hopefully. She remained silent. As if he read her mind, he continued….

I know, It's not easy to take such decisions. Take your own time. Am ready to wait until you reply. Now am going, bye….. (He started to walk, but stopped suddenly and turned to her) I want to tell you something…. (he smiled) don't waste your time by searching for that admirer. It's me….*wink*.

Bye…

He went from there. Purvi was in deep thought. Somewhere in her heart she is feeling happy as she is able to find the admirer. But her brain is not ready to accept him.

Purvi: what if he is lying? How can I believe him? (her conscience appeared before her)

Conscience (C): why can't you believe him? No one knows about the admirer except you.

Purvi: who are you?

C: am your conscience….

Purvi: ok, I agree he is saying truth. But does it mean that I should marry him?

C: you love him…..then why can't you marry him?

Purvi: no, I don't love him.

C: yes, you do. That's why you were searching for him these days and you felt happy after finding your admirer.

Purvi: I don't know whether I love him or not.

C: ask to your heart, you will get your answer.

Purvi: why can't you help me?

But her conscience was already vanished. She was utterly confused now. She decided to take advice from Anita.

She went to her and narrated everything.

Anita: Purvi, we don't know anything about him. We can't take risk on such important matters. We have no one to stand beside us if anything wrong happens. But, the decision is all yours.

Two days passed after this. Till now Purvi isn't able to take any decision.

One day she was sitting in the park. One of her friend saw her and came to her.

Girl: hey Purvi…! Why are you looking soo gloomy?

Purvi: nothing yaar….!

Girl: just say your problem. I will help you in making a solution.

Purvi: yaar am very confused now a days…and she narrated everything.

Girl: this is not at all a problem. Close your eyes and just listen to your heart, you will get your answer…am going now. After everything get settled, just call me. Bye….

Purvi done as her friend told her….all she can see was his smiling face. She understands that she really loves him. She informed Vijay about it. Soon they got married and started their new life with the blessings of all.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

She came out of her memories with the call of Sachin. She found herself resting her head on his shoulder.

Sachin: do you have any plan to remain here tonight. (she realized that it's evening now and sun is about to set) you were sleeping quite for a long time.

Purvi: sorry…..I don't know when I slept.

Sachin: no, it's ok…..come let's go.

They left towards their house.

 _ **End of the chapter**_

 _ **Why did Purvi is afraid of Vijay?**_

 _ **What happened in Purvi-Vijay's life?**_

 _ **Pls read and review…**_

 _ **I will continue this only and only if I get enough reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Purvi's niharika, loveukavin, candy126, Divanims, anayaj, Rajvi girl, Dushyant ki deewani- Sanjana, sreeja:**_ _thank you all for your reviews._

 _ **Shabna:**_ _thank you….it will be revealed in upcoming chapters._

 _ **Tasha roy:**_ _thank you dear….but I will not able to update everyday…in fact I will, update next chapter only on October 2_ _nd_ _week because of my exams…sorry for the inconvenience._

 _ **Kuki17:**_ _no probs dear, and thank you for your feedback._

 _ **CIDans:**_ _thank you very much for your advice….I will definitely continue this._

 _But guys, let me say you something…..it's not necessary that a Sachvi fic is written only for their fans….a Rajvi for their fans…and so in the case of other couples…_

 _It's not written anywhere that we should not review to other couple fiction just because of the reason, "it's not on our favourite couple"._

 _Even I am a Rajvi fan, but I had written on other couples and reviewed to others….._

 _I will not force you to review any fic if the problem is author's writing style…..but it will be a great disappointment to them, as a writer, decreasing reviews just because of the couple….._

 _If you can read...why can't you review for the fics on other couples..._

 ** _sorry if I hurt anyone._**

 _ **TERE BINA**_

CHAPTER 3

A new morning aroused…..the sun light pierced through the curtain and touched her face….she wakes and went to the balcony…the rising sun reminded her that she is far away from her haunting past….her past life….which lasted only for 3 months….but for her it was like 3 years….the period which gave her both sweet and bitter moments…..bitter…? it will be the simplest word for that days…..it was terrific, heart-breaking for her….the one she loved the most…..the only one she had in her life…..cheated…no,no,no…..betrayed her…..

She came out of her trail of thoughts with the chirping sound of birds…she jerked her head and went to freshen up.

After taking shower, she came down…..found him no where…she moved to kitchen and prepared coffee for him and for herself.

She went to his room and found him sleeping peacefully…..he was sleeping like a cute baby….a smile crept on her face…..she thought how this maintains to make her happy….how he became an important part of her life…..they were mere strangers…..but he was the one who bring out her from her grief….they are no longer strangers….

She went to him and call him….but he didn't gave any response….she leaned towards him and shakes him a little….two drops of water fell on his face from her wet hair…..he slowly opened his eyes and looks at her…she also looked him…both were lost in each other's eyes for a few minutes…..Purvi was the first to come out of that cute eye-lock…

Purvi: (embarrassed) good morning Sachin

Sachin: good morning…..today is Sunday naa….why did you wake me up this much early…?

Purvi: early…? Its 8.30 now…go and fresh up

Sachin: let me sleep some more….please…?

Purvi: no….not at all.

Sachin: plsh…..!

Purvi: no means no….I want you come down within 5 minutes…. (Sachin tried to say something. But she cut him) no more arguments…

Saying this she left from there….he half-heartedly gets up from the bed and went to wash room…..

He came out after getting fresh and directly made his way towards kitchen….he saw her engrossed in preparing breakfast while sipping her coffee…..he came to her…..she felt his presence and turned towards him….she handed his coffee to him….

Purvi: here's your coffee….you go and sit in the hall….meanwhile I will prepare the breakfast.

Sachin: no, today I will help you…. (She was about to say something) I will not hear you this time…

She shook her head disappointedly…they both started to prepare breakfast…along with talking on random things…..laughing on jokes…..they were really enjoying each other's company…..

Sachin: Purvi…today we can have our lunch from outside…

Purvi: why…..anything special?

Sachin: nothing…today is off naa….so, thought to have some fun.

Purvi: okay…! (She accidentally touched the hot lid and a small scream come out of her mouth) aahh…!

Sachin got panicked and held her hand…he hurriedly took ice-cubes and places it on the burnt area…

Sachin: can't you work carefully..? Come out…I will get you some ointment.

Purvi: no need of it….it has just burnt a little…let me finish my work first.

Sachin: you are not going to do anything….come with me.

He dragged her with him…he applied ointment on her hand with occasionally blowing on the burnt area…she was just staring him…

Sachin: go and sit in the dining area…I will get you your breakfast, okay…!

She nodded positively….she was happy with the way he cares for her….his concern gives sooth to her heart….he always made her feel special…but only as a friend….she is afraid of crossing that border line….she doesn't wanted to spoil his life..

Sachin prepared the breakfast and was about to serve it to the bowls…just then his cell rang…he got confused seeing the caller name…he took the call….

 _ **In call**_

 _Sachin: hello *****, anything wrong?_

 _Caller: *********_

 _Sachin: ohh yes…! I had forgotten it….is it necessary to bring Purvi also..?_

 _Caller: *********_

 _Sachin: okay…thank you. I will meet you in evening._

He cut the call and took the breakfast to her.

Purvi (shouting): Sachin…..come fast. Am too much hunger.

He looked at her and saw her impatiently waiting for him.

Sachin (pov): Should I tell her or not..? No, I shouldn't spoil her holiday….I don't want to make her sad….I will tell her afterwards.

He came to her and served for both of them….he was about to take a bite, but something strike his mind…

Sachin: Purvi, how will you eat? Your hand had burnt, isn't it? Let me feed you…

Purvi: no, Sachin…it's okay…!

Sachin: don't show this much formality Purvi…!

He took a bit and forwarded to her…she opened her mouth…he fed her and he himself took his food….but something had happened in between them…on contrary to their habit, they were too silent….an awkward silent prevailed there…they were feeling too different…

This was not the first time Sachin feeding her….in the early days of their friendship, when she was suffering from fever…he was the one who took care of her…but now what happened to them….? Today they feel something different…both were experiencing some unknown feeling arousing their heart…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They enjoyed the whole day….have their lunch from outside…went to her favourite place…the beach….spend sometime there…and they returned home in the evening.

Purvi was surprised as Sachin is not the type of guy who returns home this much earlier on an off day….they reached house….Purvi came out of the car….

Sachin: Purvi, you go inside…I have some important work….I will return soon…

Purvi: work..? Today is off naa?

Sachin: I will tell you later….am in a hurry now….and haa no need of making dinner…I will get it parceled when returning.

She nodded to him….he turned his car and went from there.

Purvi felt something fishy in his behavior…..an unknown fear began arousing in her….she impatiently awaited Sachin to return….

 _ **~end of the chapter~**_

 _ **So,…..**_

 _ **Who has called Sachin..?**_

 _ **Where did he go…?**_

 _ **Is anything big coming to their way?**_

 _ **Stay connected to know…**_

 _ **Pls review….it will not a big deal to type at least a word…..**_

 _ **shaniha**_


End file.
